


C'mon, Then

by pancake_potch



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU No Zombies, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hijinks, Modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_potch/pseuds/pancake_potch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daryl follows Merle to the Greene farm to collect drug money from Shawn, he has no idea that the youngest Greene girl will save his ass by claiming that he's her boyfriend [slow updates]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is freakin' short, but the rest won't be, I promise.

When Daryl Dixon stepped out of the trailer, the morning sunlight was entirely too bright.  It stung his eyes, and increased the dizziness he felt since the moment he left the couch. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a cigarette and lights it.  He doesn’t need to feel how many he had left in his pack; the soreness in his throat tells him he smoked a lot last night.  He spat out the little bit of fluid still left in his mouth in an attempt to vacate the taste. 

He looks over his shoulder at the trailer’s door, waiting.  Squinting his eyes, he shouts, “Merle!  C’mon!” He spits again and walks to the driver’s side door of the ’72 Ford pickup.  He waited all of four seconds before flinging the door open, and firmly pressing the horn.  The older Dixon brother just happened to pick that moment to stumble out the door, slamming it behind him.

“‘Ey! I’m comin’!”  Merle climbed in the passenger seat and rested his head on the back. 

“This is all you.  Aint this what your plan was?  Early in the mornin’?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah,” Merle answered. “The vet’s already makin his rounds.”

Daryl turned they key, and they made their way down the road. Driving through Senoia made Daryl felt antsy. He knew the farmhouse would be there, but he wasn’t looking forward to the confrontation that was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Shit_ , Daryl thought.  _I do not need this_.  He was tagging along with Merle just so he could rough up some poor college kid over a couple of hundred bucks.  Not just some college kid, but one of the Greene kids.  He knew of Hershel Greene, because _everyone_ knew the vet.  He was loved and respected in this town, unlike the Dixons.  And, it seemed no matter where him and Merle drifted to, they always ended up in this shitty town and in that shitty trailer where they grew up.

 “Simple in and out.  We’ll be outta there in no time.” Merle said more to himself than to Daryl.

 “That so?” Daryl glanced at his brother. “What if he aint got it? This aint no junkie dive we’re going to.”

 “Hershel Greene’s son?  Course he got it.  And if he don’t,“ Merle shrugged, “put the fear into him.  Nothin’ like a broken finger as a reminder. That’s why you’re here, lil brotha.”

 Daryl didn’t answer and kept his gaze on the road in front of him.  He was too hung over and anxious to ponder what would need to happen if this kid didn’t have the money. He really just wanted to get this shit over with and crawl back onto the couch at home and sleep off the hazy residue that covered his brain.

 Turning onto the dirt road, something occurred to Daryl.  “What about farmhands, or somethin’?  You know there’s gotta be folks workin’ there.”

 “Aint the right season.  ‘Sides, you worried about a coupla Beaners in straw hats? Startin’ to worry about ya, son.” Without looking at Daryl, Merle extended his open palm towards him, flexing his fingers a couple of times. Sighing, Daryl dug into his vest pocket and laid the pack of cigarettes into Merle’s hand. 

 The white house came into view, and Daryl did his best to scan the area for signs of anyone.  There were two cars parked out front, but no people he could see. He slowed to a stop, and haphazardly parked next to a black Bronco.  Merle jumped out without a word, and Daryl followed. 

 They took their positions as they normally would for these jobs, with Daryl hanging back against the porch railing, and Merle at the door. Instead of using the brass knocker, Merle pounded the wood door with his fist.

 In the moments it took for someone to answer the door, Daryl put his game face on, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He didn’t know what Shawn Greene looked like, so he wasn’t sure what to expect.  Probably just another white, uppity college boy.  Instead, the door opened and a young blonde girl stood there in the doorway. 

 “Hi, can I help you?” She tilted her head slightly, and looked at the men with a puzzled expression.

 Rather than answering her, Merle let out a low whistle and leaned into the doorway supporting himself with his forearm.

 “Well, well.  Aint you a fine Georgia peach?” Merle smiled at her. “I got a little business with Shawn.  Why don’t ya fetch him for me?”

 She narrowed her eyes slightly. “May I ask who is calling for him?” If she was scared or intimidated in any way, she wasn’t showing it.

 “Tell him his pal Merle is here, and if you know what’s good for ya, peach, you’ll do it right quick.”

 She stared at Merle for a few seconds before her eyes found Daryl leaning against the railing.  She wasn’t sure what these guys wanted Shawn for or how they knew him, but she figured she ought to just do as this man asked. 

 She cleared her throat, and looked directly at Merle. “If you wait here, I’ll get him.” She made to close the door behind her, but Merle’s arm snaked out and stopped it.

 “Best keep this open, peach.  Wouldn’t want no funny business goin’ on.” She released the doorknob at his words, and quickly turned away from them, disappearing into the house.

 Merle pushed the door open the rest of the way, and made to step inside.

 “Merle,” Daryl growled.  “The fuck you doin’?”  Not answering, Merle stepped into the house, and motioned for Daryl to do the same.  Once inside, Merle pushed the door quietly behind him.

 “The _fuck_ , man?”

 Merle lifted a finger to his lips.  In the silence, he could hear bits of conversation from upstairs.

 “They wanna see you, Shawn.”  Daryl could tell it was the same girl that answered the door.

 “…look, just tell them…”  A male voice drifted down, and Daryl hoped they would just get their asses down here, so they could be done with this thing.

 “…Daddy say?” 

 “Beth!  Just…supposed to do?”

“…down there NOW.”  They could hear her stomping back down the stairs. Preparing themselves to confront the blonde girl-Beth, a voice coming from behind them caught them off guard.

 “Who the hell are you?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Beth Greene took the stairs two at a time. She wasn’t stupid. It dawned on her why these two men were here.  Shawn had a problem with meth ( _tweak_ ) and this was the final straw. 

  _Shit. Shit Fuck. Damn_.  Her mind raced with another slew of curse words that she dare not utter out loud under her daddy’s roof.  If she were right, Shawn would be kicked out of college…and Daddy? Well, he knew all about addiction, but she knew this would be what bowled him over.  Especially after Momma died. 

  _Shit, shit, shit._ She opened the door to Shawn’s room to find him sitting in bed, laptop resting on his lap.

 “There’s, uh guys here.  They wanna see you, Shawn.” Beth stood there, arms at her sides in his doorway.

 He shut the laptop down quicker than what was good for it. “Beth.  It’s not what you think, ok? Look, just tell them I’m not here.” He looked at her as if that was the most obvious answer to the problem on the porch.

 “You know what’s gonna happen. You know what’s gonna happen to _you._   What would Daddy say?”  Her were wide and expectant.  What would he say?  That he’d have to drop out and go to rehab?  That he’d have to leave? Maybe he’d get arrested, or something else that would put the Greene house to shame.

 Shawn flung the laptop on the bed, and tried to be as quiet and careful as he could.  “Beth! Just keep quiet, ok? I don’t have the money. What am I supposed to do?” Beth could tell it was his sympathy face he was putting on, and she wasn’t buying it.  She didn’t want him screwing everything up, but she also felt that running away wasn’t the answer, either.

 “Shawn,“ she said with finality, “get down there NOW.”

 Thumping back down the steps, hand sliding down the wooden handrail, Beth tried to guess as to how much he owed these guys and what would happen to him because he didn’t have it.  Her boot hit the bottom step, eyes meeting the two men who placed themselves inside.  She opened her mouth to say something, _anything_ to them when she was cut off.

 

* * *

 

“ _Who the hell are you?”_

 The Dixon brothers turned sharply to see where the voice was coming from, just as Beth’s eyes caught the speaker over their shoulders.

 Maggie stood there, cellphone in hand. She looked as if she was going to throw it at them or bolt. 

 “Maggie?  Just hold up a sec,” Beth started walking toward Maggie, registering how pent up she was. 

 Merle and Daryl followed Beth’s movements, speechless. “Maggie?  They know Shawn.  It’s their business.”

 Maggie ignored her sister, instead focusing on Daryl and Merle.  “ _GET OUT_.  I’m calling the cops.  I know who ya’ll are” She unlocked her phone without taking her eyes off of the brothers.

 “Maggie!  _Don’t!_ What’ll happen to Sha-” Beth tried to get Maggie’s attention enough to think things through, but was cut off.

 Without missing a beat, Maggie’s thumb traced 9-1-1. The room was so silent; the ringing from the other end of the line could be heard without the use of speakerphone.

 “ _Emergency Services.  State the nature of your emergency_.”  A woman’s voice could be heard all too clearly amongst the quiet tension.

 Maggie never looked away from the intruders when she said, not so much into the phone but at the phone in her hand, “This is Maggie Greene.  I need the police.”

 The moment those words were uttered; both Beth and Daryl made to reach for the phone.  Daryl reached it first, and yanked it out of her hand before shoving it in his pants pocket.

 “Sit.”  Daryl commanded, pointing his finger in Maggie’s face. Despite her look of resistance, she did as she was told.  Beth followed suit, not because she was scared, she told herself, but because maybe without distance between them, she could explain why having the cops involved would be a disaster. For Shawn _and_ Daddy.

 “Now,“ Merle said, straightening up and addressing the girls.  “Imma go upstairs and get the man of the hour, hear?  The only thing you lovely ladies are gonna do is sit tight.”  Merle nodded to Daryl, who by then took sentry position against the wall.

 The moment Merle made for the stairs, Maggie eyeballed Daryl, “If you think for one minute I’m going to let you assholes-“

 “Quiet.” Daryl barked at her. “Sit there and be quiet.” He flung himself off the wall and made towards Beth and Maggie, the coffee table the only thing between them.

 He glared at Maggie, and then at Beth before saying, “We’re just here for what we’re owed.  Simple as that.”

 Beth stared at the man in the leather vest. She wondered what the hell was wrong with her.  Two gruff backwoods, Georgia rednecks had bullied their way into her living room, with the intent of roughing up her big brother, but instead of fear, she willed herself to think of a way to solve this problem. 

 Beth was torn from her thoughts by Maggie’s voice. “I know you.  That’s Merle Dixon, so that makes you Daryl Dixon. Am I right?”  Daryl blinked, and glanced at the stairs.

 “Thought I said to shut your mouth.” Daryl used his most menacing voice he could muster.  Neither of the Greene girls looked phased, however, and they just openly stared at him, waiting.

 He looked at Beth, and noted how big and blue her eyes were.  They looked at each other, neither pair of eyes moving.  He held her gaze as if to defy her, daring her to keep looking.  Internally, Daryl told himself he was blatantly staring at her to intimidate her, expecting her to cower.  Instead, she looked directly at him like she was trying to figure out thousand-piece puzzle with half the pieces missing.

 The sounds of a scuffle coming down the stairs was what made Beth finally peel her eyes off of Daryl.  Seeing Merle manhandling the back of Shawn’s shirt sent Beth and Maggie upright.

 “You get you hands off him!”  Maggie made her way over to Merle.  Daryl stepped in-between them, as Merle shoved Shawn against the wall hard enough to shake the picture frames next to his head.

 “Now.  Hows about it, college boy?  I’m gonna need that money.”  Although Shawn was taller than Merle, it mattered little.  Shawn was well on his way to relieving himself where he stood.

 “I…Look man, I don’t got it.” Shawn’s stammers earned him another shove against the wall.

 “Deal’s a deal.  You wanna reconsider?  Could be that you could use a reminder of who exactly you dealin’ with.” Merle stepped back and threw a punch at Shawn’s gut.  Shawn doubled over, and Maggie took the opportunity to come at Merle again. Gripping his shoulder, he turned him to face her.

 “Don’t you touch him!” 

 Daryl grabbed for Maggie’s arm and pulled her back, intending to fling her on the couch.  At that moment, a tiny hand was at his elbow.

 “Daryl?  Let her go.  We can work somethin’ out. How much does he owe you? Maybe we could pay half…or, I dunno. Somethin’?  I think it’s safe to say nobody here wants the cops involved.” He released Maggie, and stared at her.

 “Don’t work that way, doll.  It’s all or nothin’.”  Merle answered as he reached down to pull Shawn upright again.

 Against his better instincts, Daryl answered. “Eight hundred bucks.  Thought that’d be nothin’ for ya’ll.”  He sounded accusatory.

 Beth didn’t take it to heart. “Ok, um..maybe we could pool our money,” she glanced at Maggie, “right?  Shawn will have to pay the rest, but I bet we could give you enough in good faith.”

 Merle was glanced at her before pushing a winded Shawn against the wall again.  Daryl scoffed, but when he turned to look at her there was something he couldn’t resist.

 “Alright.”  He said quietly after a moment.

 “The fuck, man?  The hell you thinking?  That aint how it’s done!”  Merle pinned the boy to the wall with his forearm to turn his attention to his brother.

 “We’re not giving you a single dime! You better get the hell off this farm, before-” Maggie was cut off by a sharThis time they all froze.

 Beth willed her feet to move, and gave a little cough before walking to the door.  She gave herself a second to compose herself before opening the door up just enough to poke her head out.

  _Shit_. It was the first word that came to her mind when she saw who was standing on the porch.  They had been too wrapped up to even notice the red and blue lights outside the window, or hear another vehicle on the gravel.

 She put on her best smile, “Sheriff Grimes! How are you?”

 The Sheriff took off his hat, while his partner, Officer Walsh rested his hands on his hips.  “Miss Greene!  Just checkin’ in on you folks.  Seems we had a hang-up. Your sister around? Believe she was the one who called.”

 “Oh yeah!  She’s just fine.  We’re just fine. Are you sure it was Maggie?”  Beth’s smile didn’t falter, even when she caught Officer Walsh trying to peer through the windows.

 “You sure everything’s alright? Coulda sworn I just saw the Dixon’s truck out here.”  Shane nodded to the direction of the truck.  “Didn’t know you guys were friendly.”

 The door that Beth was putting her weight on suddenly fell away, leaving Beth to stumble before regaining her balance. Maggie stood there, door wide open.

 “Officers?  In here.”  Rick cleared his throat and stepped between the sisters.  Beth turned around to see Merle smiling, with his arm around Shawn’s shoulders, who was bent over, his hands on his knees and Daryl standing there, frozen.

 “These men _came here_ , practically barged in, and now-“

 “ _And now_ …” Beth interrupted, waving her hands at Merle and Daryl. “ _And now_ -we we’re just thinkin’ of leavin! “  She giggled nervously and took a step closer to Daryl. She figured Maggie was too speechless to call her on her bullshit, and Shawn still couldn’t say a word without wheezing.

 “They were here-to pick me up.” She took another step closer to Daryl to buy herself time to think of damn near anything that’d do. That’s when it occurred to her. She didn’t second-guess what she was about to do, she just did it.

 She reached out and grabbed Daryl’s hand, and intertwined her fingers into his.  His reaction was to immediately pull out of the grasp, but he was too taken aback to do it effectively.  When he did, her tiny hand grasped tighter, keeping him to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl Dixon knew what this girl is trying to do. He realized, standing there staring at Grimes and Walsh, that whatever hangover he had earlier had certainly dissipated. His sudden instinct to run thrummed inside him, threatening to undermine whatever trick this Beth was trying to pull. Although his thoughts were running clearer, he couldn’t wade through to any particular reason she would even want to help him and Merle.  More importantly, he didn’t grasp why in the hell she was holding his hand- _and he was letting her_. 

 Merle chuckled, and clapped Shawn on the back harder than necessary before moving to his brother and wrapping his arm around Daryl’s neck.  “My little brother always did love the sweet ones.”  He looked at the Officers, "Mmmhmm, we’re on our way outta here, right, brother?”

 “Hold up.  I got this feeling that there’s something going on here.  Maggie?”  Rick looked at Maggie for an explanation.  Rick Grimes wasn’t quite convinced that there wasn’t something underneath Beth and Merle’s smiles.  His cop senses were tingling, but he couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong.

 “Uh, yeah.  You wanna ‘xplain to me when the Dixons started socializin’ with the Greenes? Seems like a strange combination, if ya ask me.”  Shane’s arms were crossed in front of him, and he appeared to be addressing Merle more than anyone else.

 “The way I see it,“ Shane began, making his way toward Daryl and Merle, “there’s something ya’ll aint tellin us.” By the end of the sentence, he was toe to toe with Merle.  For a brief moment, Merle and Shane were eyeballing each other, neither backing down. Rick decided to intervene, but not before Beth spoke up, trying to break the tension.

 “There aint nothing going on!” She huffed out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders.  Her free hand grabbed Daryl’s bicep.  “Daryl here…and I been, um, goin’ steady.”  She looked up at him. “For how long now?” It didn’t seem possible, but her smile grew larger.  She didn’t give him a chance to answer.  “I guess for a little while, right?”  She chanced a look at Maggie, who for once was too baffled to say anything.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shawn limp over to the couch, still slightly clutching his midsection. 

 “So, we’re just gonna go.”  She said knowingly to the policemen in front of her. “I gotta grab my purse. Daryl… _honey_ …come with?”  She tugged at his hand to lead him up the stairs. He obliged, but only because he didn’t know what else to do.

 When they got to the first landing, out of sight of those downstairs, Daryl ripped his hand away from Beth. “Why you doin’ this, girl?” He hissed.

 Beth glanced back the way they came. “ _Shut up,_ Daryl.  You wanna get us out of this or not?”  She didn’t seem to be afraid to match his tone.

 He sighed, glanced down the stairs and then back at her.  This doe-eyed girl, petite and pretty, and well- _nice_ girl was trying to help him.  But as he thought that, a memory surfaced of another blonde farm girl he sat next to in class in the third grade.

 

 _Eeeww. Daryl Dixon touched me. Tag!_   The girl said to the other girl in front of her. _You got the Daryl touch._

_Gross!_ That girl touched the boy next to her. _You got Daryl germs!  Hahaha!_

“Daryl _? Daryl!_ ”  Beth stared at him expectantly.  She nodded her head to guide the way to her room, and presumably her purse.  He followed her, voices still rattling around in his brain.

 “I don’t know what you’re thinkin’, but you got the wrong idea.”  Daryl was blustering, because he had no other recourse or exit.  Was this a joke?  Was she going to go back down there and declare that he was a piece of shit redneck who deserved what was coming to him?

 “Daryl.”  She stopped in the doorway of her room and looked at him seriously. “I know what Shawn’s been doing, ok? He needs to fix this. He owes you, and I know that. But…” She looked down at her boots before looking at him again,  “…he’s my brother, ya know?  I’ll help, but he needs to get himself outta this, without my daddy knowin’. I don’t know what he’d do if he knew it came down to this.”

 Yeah, Daryl knew all about helping out brothers. More than he ever wanted to, in fact. Maybe this girl wasn’t what he’d thought she was.  She seemed honest, after all.

If he could just ride this whole police scenario out, they’d be in the clear, and maybe get what they were owed, and maybe he’d see this girl again-

 “So I was thinkin’,” Beth said, purse in hand,“ I’ll give ya’ll what I have at the ATM, and I’ll make sure you guys get the rest. Promise.”  The look she gave him was a look of determination.

 “Yeah, alright.”  Daryl said.  Silently, he chided himself for being such a pussy, but for some reason, he didn’t dare give her any other answer.

 Beth looked down at the staircase, and furrowed her brows.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  Daryl looked at her, watching the way her lashes touched her face when she closed her eyes, and the way her nostrils flared when she took a breath.

 He was startled when she looked at him suddenly and said, “You ready to be my boyfriend or what?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda filler, but I assure you- we will get this romance business underway. There’s no burn like a slow burn, eh?

 

Beth nodded to the staircase. She didn’t lead him this time. Instead, she waited for him to go first. He looked at her and sighed as he pulled at the loose threads on his sleeve.  He gave her a silent nod.  As he began to descend, Beth’s hand grasped his bicep, making him flinch. She clenched harder, just to let him know that she was serious.

  _If this little ruse is gonna work, we’ll have to be couple-y with each other, at least until they leave,_ she thought to herself.  There was also the fleeting thought she didn’t mind touching Daryl’s muscular arms, but she tried to push that away as quick as she could.

 She also thought that drug dealers were supposed to be guys in trench coats you find in alleyways.  Certainly not rugged…handsome…

  _Stop it!_ She chided _.  Keep it together, Beth._

That last thought landed her on the bottom step. She surveyed the bizarre circumstance she found herself.  Shawn on the couch, Maggie opened mouthed next to a thoughtful looking Sheriff Grimes, and a quite skeptical Officer Walsh still eyeballing Merle Dixon. Not to mention little ol’ Beth Greene hanging onto Daryl Dixon. 

 “‘Scuse me, Beth?  Can we go into the kitchen real quick?”  Maggie halfway barked.  Her eyes never left her little sister when Maggie asked as politely as she could manage, “Would ya’ll excuse us for a minute?”

 Beth didn’t answer as she rigidly followed her sister, preparing herself for what would be coming. 

 As soon as the swinging doors shut, Maggie was directly in her face.  “You wanna let me in on what you’re doin’?” She whispered.  “You realize who they are?  What they got Shawn into?”  She jabbed a finger toward the direction they came.  “Why’re you tryin’ to help them?”  She took a breath in an attempt to calm herself as she closed her eyes.

 Beth took that opportunity to at least _try_ to explain.  “It aint their fault, Maggie!”  Maggie whipped her head to her sister, but Beth kept going before she could say anything. “Not _all_ of it, ok?  I know they’re not exactly the best folks around, but Shawn did this. _To himself_.  So, now what? We’re just supposed to let Shawn get in trouble with the law?  With daddy? So could you just…” Beth waved her arms helplessly.  “Ya know, go with it? I’ll give ‘em some now, but he’ll pay the rest.  Ok?” Beth used her best wide-eyed plea on Maggie, hoping she’d cave a little like their dad would.

 As Beth slipped her hand into Maggie’s, she could hear voices from the other room.  She could easily pick out Officer Walsh’s accusatory tone along with Merle’s distinct chuckle.

 “Maggie?  Just trust me, ok?”

 Maggie grasped Beth’s hand a little tighter before letting go.  “Ok, but I’m warning you. We can’t let this get outta control.”

 Before she could respond, Maggie had already pushed her way out the door, and it swung back hard enough that it almost hit Beth in the face.  She flinched and caught the door before stepping through.

 It was Maggie’s turn to put on her best smile. “Sorry, Officers. I don’t now what happened. I, uh, didn’t call. Musta been a prank?” She gave a false laugh, and rested on the back of the couch Shawn was on.  Shawn looked behind him in disbelief, but he’d be damned if he’s say anything.

 “Huh.”  Sheriff Grimes took a good long look at Maggie, trying to read her. He glanced over at Beth, who seemed like a ball of smiling rainbows.  “If that’s so,“ he said, “guess we aint got no business here. So, where’s Hershel?”

 “Out.”  Maggie, Beth, and Shawn said in unision.

 Rick Grimes looked over at his partner and shrugged, unconvinced. “Alright then. Shane?  We good?”  Rick knew there was something else going on.  Not only because the Dixons were involved, but because _normal_ people under _normal_ circumstances don’t _normally_ behave this way. The thing was, there was nothing he could do or say to break away at whatever this subterfuge was he was witnessing.

 “Yeah, guess we’re good.”  Shane said, while surveying the room. 

 Rick started making his way toward the door, placing his hat back on his head, expecting Shane to follow.  As his hand reached for the knob, he stopped as Shane asked, “Beth? How old are you now?”

 “Oh!  I turned eighteen a few months ago.  Why?” She was still smiling, but she could guess why he was asking.

 “No reason.  Curious, is all.” 

 Beth made her way next to Daryl, who hadn’t moved since she stepped inside the kitchen.  He looked down at her and she looked up at him, and somehow they came to an agreement with just a glance.  Daryl almost seemed to have forgotten the situation at hand when that girl smiled up at him.

  _Well aint you the butter to her hot knife?_

 “”Ey Walsh, we done here?”  Daryl asked, looking over at him.  He just wanted them to leave, so him and Merle could leave and he had a feeling that this Beth was going to come with them, regardless. He was actually shocked that Merle had kept his mouth shut for so long since he wasn’t in cuffs yet.

 Shane rubbed the back of his neck before looking over at Rick.  “Rick, I’d actually like to stay and have a little chat with Shawn here.”  He looked at the Dixons, “Don’t let us stop ya.” Shane turned his back on them, focusing his attention on Shawn.  Shawn paled, and tried to sink into the couch as far as possible.

 “Uh, o-ok.  Guess we should get goin’?”  Beth opened the front door, waiting.

 “You heard _your_ little peach.  C’mon, then.” Merle said as slapped his brother’s shoulder.  He glanced behind him, finding Shane’s back and Rick’s clenched face, “Officers.” Merle nodded and chuckled to himself.

 Once outside, Beth took a breath. She didn’t look at them or the police cruiser as she quickly made it over to their truck. 

 “Go on and hop in, darlin’.  Gotta talk to _your man_ , real quick.”  Merle snickered. Beth rolled her eyes and climbed in.

 “The hell we gonna do, man?  This was your job.”  Daryl said, pointing his finger in Merle’s face.  “Those cops aint buying shit.”

 “Relax, little brotha. College Boy aint sayin’ shit to ‘em and your girl just saved our asses.  Stick ta her plan for now.  She’s a smart one.  Ya ought ta thank her- _Dixon style_.” Merle looked at the blonde ponytail visible through the cab windows.  “Mmmhmmm.   Let me at her, she’ll be thankin’ me.”

 “Man, shut up and get your ass in there before them cops come out.”

 “Wonder if that sister of hers is single.” Merle mused as he made his way to the passenger door.  He spat sideways before opening it up.  “Scoot over, peach.” Daryl watched through the cab windows as Merle got in next to Beth and rested his arm on her portion of the seat behind her.

 “Christ.”  He muttered as he got into the driver’s side.  His arm brushed hers as he turned the key in the ignition, and he almost froze.  He looked at Beth. She was staring at her feet, a small smile on her lips.

 He turned his attention to the road and sighed. He wondered what the hell they had gotten themselves into.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post this to see if I was able to continue with Beth and Daryl since Gimple broke my heart. So, just something to keep the momentum going.

 

The three of them bounced in their seats in chorus as the truck made its way down the dirt road that led to the main road. All three stared ahead, mildly uncomfortable.  Beth picked absent-mindedly at the tear in the seat by her thigh while Daryl lit a cigarette and Merle picked at his teeth.

 “Go to the credit union,” Beth directed once they hit the main road.  Daryl didn’t look at her, but moved his head enough that Beth knew he had heard. She was still looking at him when Merle stole her attention.

 “Your brother got two weeks.” He was still staring ahead of him, pinky finger wedged in between his canine and incisor.

 She squinted at Merle.  “Fine.”  She was going to let it drop when it occurred to her.  “Wait.  Where do I find you? Or does Shawn know where to?”

 “Yeah, he does.”  Merle said, glancing over at her.  “But, we live a coupla miles off the back Harlow road…in case ya wanna _visit_.  It don’t gotta be just for business, ya know,” He winked at her.

 “ _Merle._ ” Daryl warned, without moving his eyes from the road.

 Merle scoffed at his brother before staring ahead again, “Or else?  Go ta Hatlin’s. Ask for Martinez.”

 Beth studied him before turning her eyes toward the road.

 

The truck reached the outskirts of town, which at one time was considered _the bad side._ It had since been cleaned up with the influx of Mexican immigrants.  Instead of the couple of empty and abandoned storefronts, there was a _tienda_ and a couple of food trucks now. There were even a few mothers with children in tow.  It still wasn’t the best. The two rows of apartments next to Hatlin’s Tavern were still known for being full of shady folk.

10 minutes later they spot the only credit union in town, nestled in a strip mall between the liquor store and the drug store.  Daryl pulled up and Beth waited for Merle to get out, so that she had room. He motioned to Daryl for another cigarette and climbed out, holding the door for Beth.

 After she withdrew $200.00, she looked over receipt. Sighing, she crumpled it up and shoved it in her purse.

  _Remaining Balance: $5.04._

She turned, and headed for the truck. “Here, “ Beth said while holding out the stack of cash to Merle, who was leaning outside on the truck, cigarette in hand.  His eyes darted around the parking lot.  There weren’t many cars or people around, but it was enough to draw Merle’s ire.

 “Not here, girl!” He waved his arm at her. “Get in.”

 At his words, Beth glanced around her and it had dawned on her why he reacted that way.  She had never participated in an illegal drug transaction before, and the secrecy of it all kind of alarmed and thrilled her her.  She climbed in and looked to Merle who was doing another once over of the lot before dropping his cigarette.

 As the truck rumbled back the way they came, Daryl didn’t look at her when he said “Take ya home.”

 “Ok.”  She looked down again at her feet, but her eyes caught the stack of bills still in her hand.  “Oh! Here!”  She pointed the bills at Merle, who took it with a nod. She watched him fan the bills out, calculating how much was there.  He tucked it into his shirt pocket, not acknowledging her.

 They drove in silence until they reached the edge of town again.  Merle caught sight of a woman in leggings and an entirely too large sweatshirt.

 “Pull over.” Merle directed at Daryl. Daryl gave a brief sigh before rolling to the curb.

 Merle stepped out without looking behind him and walked toward the woman.

 “You gonna walk right by, not even say ‘hi’ to ol’ Merle?”

 The woman turned around and made her way to him. The second she was within reach; she hauled up and slapped him across the face.  Beth saw that she was about to do it again when Merle caught her wrist.

 “That aint no way to treat your man, sugar.”

 “Fuck you, Merle,” she spat.  “You aint my man.  Slummin’ around with that whore!”

 “Now you know there aint no one else.”

 “Then how’d I get the clap? Huh? I know you.  Ya stick your dick inta anything wet!”

 Merle yanked her wrist and pulled her to him and used his other hand to hold her there.

 “Daryl?  Is…” Beth pulled her eyes away from the scene in front of her to glance at Daryl. She literally had no idea what she was trying to ask.  Maybe if that lady was ok? Or maybe if they should intervene somehow?

 Daryl wasn’t even looking.  At her words he leaned over to look past her and squinted. “Pffft,” was his only answer before he sat back and continued to stare ahead of him.

 She continued to look at Daryl. She was completely at a loss as to why he was so undisturbed by what was playing out in front of them.

 “I SAID FUCK YOU MERLE DIXON!”

 Beth’s attention was involuntarily stolen away when she saw the woman squirm under his hold, while Merle gave a chuckle.

 “Baby,” Merle said soothingly, all while maintaining his grip on her. “Baby, she aint got nothin’ ta do with us, huh?” He leaned back slightly to meet her eyes.  “I got what ya need. Lets go have a drink and go back to your place.”

 She stopped squirming long enough for Merle to grab her under the chin. “My stuff’s real good, hm? Whatcha say?”

 Apparently the woman agreed, because the next thing Beth knew, Merle sauntered off with his arm around her shoulders. “Huh.  Ooookay,” Beth muttered to herself.  She felt the truck start up again and looked to Daryl for an explanation.

 He didn’t acknowledge her, instead focusing on the ahead.  They sat in silence until they reached the turn off for her road.  Daryl flinched when he felt a hand on his arm.

 “Wait!  What if they’re still there?”

 Daryl slowed to a stop right at the turn, not having to be told who _they_ were. Beth watched him peer down it, as if he could gauge if Grimes and Walsh were there from their position. He took a quick look at Beth and nodded. He pulled back onto the road and drove for another couple of miles before Beth spotted a gravel drive. It led to a small, empty campground with four sites in a semi-circle.  Daryl pulled up to one and killed the engine.

 “Probably won’t have to wait too much. Don’t know what they could talk about for long, anyways.”

 “Long as those douchebags don’t make him talk. Looked like he mighta pissed himself.”

 “He aint gonna say nothin’, Daryl.” He looked at her and scoffed in disbelief.  “He _aint_ ,” she emphasized.

 She couldn’t figure out what to say that’d convince him, or why she herself was convinced of it, so she changed subjects. “Speakin’ of brothers, what’s up with Merle?  That his girlfriend?”

 Daryl sighed and leaned back into his seat, propping his elbow on the door.  “Girlfriend? Nah.”

 His lack of a more thorough answer caused her to roll her eyes.  “So…he just gives the clap to anybody, then?”  She was so surprised when she saw a corner of his mouth lift up into a half smile, and even more surprised when he huffed out a sort of laugh, that she smiled and laughed herself. She liked making Daryl laugh- well his version of one anyway- enough that she could almost feel as if they were two normal people passing time, and not two people hiding in a campground to avoid the cops.


	7. Chapter 7

Shane’s elbows were rested on his thighs. He was perched on the coffee table, facing Shawn.  Rick had excused Maggie, much to her dismay, and now he stood back watching the boy nervously shuffle around in his seat.

 

“Look, son,” Shane began. “I know how things may seem right now, huh?” He gave a sympathetic sigh and leaned back, clasping his fingers together.  “Thing is- this is a small town and there’s rumors goin’ ‘round.  Rumors about you…and maybe…I dunno,” he shrugged, “Merle Dixon and methamphetamines?” Shane waited for a response as Rick stood back, letting him take lead. 

 

“Well. I mean, I _know_ Merle,“ Shawn admitted.  His eyes darted between the policemen in front of him.  “But, I _swear_ , I don’t know anything about meth.”  Shawn looked down at his fingers, fiddling in his lap before shoving them in his armpits.

 

Rick sat down on the opposite side of the couch and peered over at Shawn.  “What I don’t understand,” he began, “is how you got mixed up in all this.” Rick tilted his head and waited for an answer.  When none came, he continued, “I know all about Merle Dixon.  Hell, I knew his father Will before he drank himself into the ground. There aint nothin’ good gonna come outta this.  People talk.  It’s a small town, Shawn.”

 

Shane sighed a theatrical sigh and looked to Rick, who nodded in return.  Rick got up and made his way to the door, expecting Shane to say something else. He was proven right when Shane stood up, and leaned toward the boy on the couch.

 

“See, I know there’s somethin’ goin’ on. I may not have caught ya yet, but I’m willing to bet that you’re gonna slip up.  Guys like you always do.”  Shane made his way to the door slowly, hoping his words would sink in.

 

As soon as they left, Shawn leaned back and stared at the ceiling. 

 

 

Daryl chuckled at what that girl had said about Merle. He hadn’t wanted to, that was for sure. She pinned Merle down in one sentence, and it told him that she was observant.  A good trait.  He didn’t think he was comfortable with her, but he wasn’t necessarily _un_ comfortable, either.

 

He heard her sigh and he watched as she rested her head on the seat.  “Daryl? I’m…I’m sorry for what I said. I guess it was just the first thing that came ta mind.”  Her lips pursed, and her brows were knitted together when she turned to him.  “I mean, I didn’t wanna put you on the spot, like I did. Sorry.  It’s pretty stupid.  I mean…you and me?”

 

For some reason he bristled at her words. _Of course she’d think it’s stupid.  Nobody like her would ever want to be associated with the likes of him, even if it’s make-believe._ He could feel himself getting all torqued up, getting on the defensive.

“You’re damn right it’s stupid. Don’t need no farmer’s daughter tryin’ to help out.  Whatcha think, huh? Think you gonna save everybody?” He turned they key in the ignition, but as he went to put the truck in reverse, she said something loud enough to get his attention.

 

“That’s so stupid!”  Her eyes narrowed at him, “You think that’s what this is? I was _tryin_ ’ to keep us all outta trouble.  But I guess you don’t need me, right?  Well, _FINE._   It aint like we gotta keep it up.”  She huffed and turned back to the windshield.

 

He didn’t give her another look before slamming into reverse and peeling out of there.

 

They sat simmering next to each other until they reached Beth’s road.  She was more than willing to hop out right there until she noticed the police cruiser come toward them.  Daryl and Beth froze as they watched the cruiser slow just slightly, Shane smiling and giving them a little salute before passing.

 

Daryl didn’t have to see her to know she physically deflated.  He briefly thought that maybe he was a little harsh on her.  She wasn’t used to having the law giving her a second glance, or having to deal with the likes of him and his brother.  She was quick thinking and helped them out of a jam.  His eyes flicked to rear view mirror to check if they were gone. Satisfied, he continued down the road and stopped at the gate. 

 

“Daryl?  Could I ask you a favor?”  Beth seemed hesitant. “Could you maybe not sell anything to my brother?  I don’t know how it all works, like, if he has to pay his debt first.  But, you know…” She shrugged her shoulders and scooted closer to the door.  She pulled the handle and went to step out before Daryl caught her attention.

 

“Hey, look,“ Daryl started as he chewed his bottom lip. “This shit’s all Merle. I’ll talk to him.” He wanted to say more, but he wasn’t sure what else he could add.

 

Beth took a moment to study him, and Daryl could feel himself tense up.  He noticed her slight smile when she said, “Thanks, Daryl.”  She hopped out, and as she turned to close the truck door their eyes locked onto each other, and he was almost certain there was hesitancy on her part to shut the door.

 

Daryl hadn’t meant to be there long enough to watch her open the gate and walk away, but he couldn’t help it. She got under his skin in a way he couldn’t explain, and he didn’t even realize he was staring until she turned her head around and caught him.  He ducked his eyes, and turned the truck around as quickly as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for sticking around! This is a little short, but you know how life goes.

Beth walked slowly back to the house, trying to take as long as possible to get there.  She knew the kind of hellfire Maggie could raise, and if she could avoid that for as long as she could, she would.  She thought about Daryl, and what he said about the business being all Merle. She wondered, as she kicked a pebble with her boot, if he was like her, forever living in an older sibling’s shadow.

 

_Maggie and Shawn’s baby sister.  Merle Dixon’s baby brother._

She sighed, and looked behind her. There wasn’t a trace that Daryl was ever there, and she wondered why she even looked back.

 

With heavy feet she climbed the porch stairs and opened the door, expecting to find Maggie and Shawn waiting on her. She was surprised to see it empty, but didn’t mind the lack of attention.  She sat down in one of the antique wooden chairs with the embroidered seat and stared out the window.  Six hundred dollars and two weeks. It was manageable.

 

“There you are,” Maggie said. Beth looked around to her and gave her a small smile.

“I hope you got my phone from your ‘boyfriend’.”

 

“Oh shoot.  No, I forgot,” Beth said, purposely ignoring the last half of her sentence. “What’s Shawn doin’?”

 

Maggie leaned on the windowsill of the window Beth was facing. It was her turn to sigh, and she stared out. “I’m makin’ him pawn that ridiculous electric guitar he never plays.  Figured that ought ta cover some.  You gave them something?”

 

Beth nodded and looked up at her sister curiously. “Six hundred dollars left and two weeks to get it.  Why aren’t you yellin’, or somethin’?  Had plenty to say earlier.”

 

Maggie looked at Beth.  “You were right.  About daddy. About Shawn makin’ this right. Plus, I think the cops know something’s up.  They don’t know for sure. I think Walsh has it in for Shawn.” Beth felt the weight of her words, but didn’t speak.  She was surprised to hear the lightness in Maggie’s voice when she spoke next. “I think your little ruse bought us time.”

 

Maggie nudged Beth on the shoulder before making for the staircase.  “I’m going with Shawn to the pawn shop over in Griffin.  I’d like my phone back before I get home, too.  Glenn’s gonna wonder why there’s an angry redneck answerin’ it.”

 

Beth smiled to herself.  She got up, grabbed the keys to the Bronco and decided to try and find Daryl.

 

0o0

 

As she turned down the road, she could feel some nervousness bubble up inside her.  She didn’t think it was fear, really.  As she bounced around the cab, she pinned her feelings as anticipation. Pulling up, she found a trailer with half the siding gone and the pickup truck parked in front. She hopped out and walked up the small porch that was in need of some serious attention, and maybe a good sweeping from the numerous cigarette butts that were strewn about.

 

Knocking on the door, she was startled by a voice from inside.  “FUCK OFF. MERLE AINT HERE.”

 

“Daryl?”  She called.  Beth chanced another knock as the door swung open.

 

“What’cha want?”  He looked at her in annoyance and confusion.  “Merle aint here,“ he said a little more softly.

 

“I was, um, lookin’ for you.  You got my sister’s phone.”  She pushed her hands into her pockets.  The smell of cigarette smoke coming from inside didn’t escape her. She also noticed he had taken off the jacket and vest he was wearing earlier, and now the sleeveless flannel he had on gave her a great view of his arms.

 

_They look as good as they feel._ She thought distractedly.

 

“Whut?”  He squinted at her.

 

“My sister’s phone?  You have it.”  She smiled at him. He squinted at her before rifling around in his pockets.  She was about to say thanks, but Daryl was already in the process of shutting the door. He would have if it weren’t for the rumble of motorcycles pulling up next to her Bronco.

 

She turned around to see three bikes pulling to a stop. Daryl brushed passed her and down the porch.

 

“The fuck you want?”  Daryl demanded from one of the men.

 

“I’d watch that mouth.  You know what we’re here for.”  The man said, climbing off.

 

“Yeah?  You gonna watch it for me?”  Daryl said directly into his face.

 

“Guys!  Guys. Allen, take a step.” A Hispanic man climbed off and managed to push that Allen guy back toward his bike.  “Daryl.  Merle’s time is up.” He stood in front of Daryl, arms crossed.

 

“Merle knows, man.  Go find him about this shit.”  He swung an arm at him before turning to back to the house.

 

“Daryl.  You know what this means.” 

Daryl turned around, about to say something when he noticed Allen staring behind him.  Beth was still standing on the porch, watching.  She wanted to move, but the man’s eyes glued her to the spot.

 

“Beth.  Go inside.” Daryl yelled over his shoulder at her. She wanted to say that she should probably go, but instead she nodded her head and went for the door.

 

“Now.  Hold up.” Allen started, “Maybe we could find another way.”  Beth’s hand froze on the doorknob as he gave her the once over.  He smiled at her, and she could feel herself tense up.

 

“Beth.”  Daryl said her name again, and it was enough to get her to push the door open.

 

She shut the door behind her and looked around at her surroundings, neglected as they were.

 

_Well_ , she thought, _Merle definitely is no Scarface_.

 

That’s the last thing she thought before the sound of yelling and muffled blows came from outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Beth sucked in her breath.  Her teeth clenched together as her eyes darted around, looking for some inspiration that could guide her to what she was supposed to do. She could hear the grunts and punches, and unknowingly flinched at each sound.

 

A dirty couch.  A beer bottle so full of cigarette butts it had started overflowing. An old tube TV. A few smashed beer cans on the floor. There was a hallway that led to other parts of the trailer, but her feet wouldn’t move.  There was a kitchenette, and on the counter was-

 

_A crossbow, right? I’ve seen one of those before._

She took a few steps to the counter and picked it up, leaving Maggie’s phone in its place.  It was heavier than she thought.  There were a few bolts in the quiver, so she pulled one out and then stared at the device thinking at what she should do next.

She loaded it, but there was a step missing. She pointed it to the floor, and tried to draw the rope up with her arms, but it wouldn’t budge.

 

_Fucking shit._

She could feel the desperation and helplessness wash over her.  Although the kitchenette windows faced the front, it didn’t occur to her to peek out its ratty curtains. Instead, she steeled herself, crossbow in hands.  She told herself that she could do this. 

 

 _I_ am _strong._

If she had given herself a moment to analyze her actions, Beth probably wouldn’t come up with anything rational. There was no reason she should help him _again_ , if this is what this was. It didn’t matter what kind of business Daryl got himself into that warranted this scenario.  Three people against one wasn’t fair in any sense and she _liked_ him, despite his blustering and bravado. 

 

Without any further scrutiny, her booted feet brought her to the front door.  She held the bow in her right hand as she flung the door open with her left. As soon as she stepped out onto the tiny porch she hefted the weapon with both of her hands, aiming it at the scene in front of her.

 

Daryl had Allen on the ground, pinned under his weight.   But, a man who wore a military cap perched on his head had Daryl in a chokehold, attempting to pull him off his friend.  The Main Guy, as Beth called him in her head, simply watched from the sidelines.

 

“ _Stop it_.” Beth tried to use the most commanding voice she had in her, and she hoped it was enough.

 

 The men stilled at her words. They turned at her voice, Daryl included, but she couldn’t gauge what their reactions were going to be. The crossbow was wavering under her grasp, but she hoped they wouldn’t notice.  She kept what she thought was the sight trained on the capped guy. She kept him in her sights as she stepped sideways down the few steps of the porch. 

 

“Let him go.”  _Simple words from a simple girl,_ she thought.

 

The capped man released his hands and lifted them up in a sign of surrender.  The Main Guy chuckled, “Daryl’s girl is tougher than she looks.” He smiled at her, and raised his hands in mock surrender.

 

“Just leave.  Right now.”  Her heart was pounding so hard; it was a wonder that it didn’t ripple into her voice.

 

Daryl’s eyes never left her as he pushed himself off Allen.  Allen wiped the back of his hand on his nose to examine it, checking if there was any blood. The red streak left on his forearm made him bolt up.  He looked at Daryl before squinting at Beth.  Sniffing, he made his way over to the bike he arrived on.

 

“Alright, pretty girl.  We’re leaving,” the Main Guy nodded at her, and they all mounted their bikes.  Without any further words, they spun around and left.

 

Daryl and Beth stared at the men until they left their sights, and even then their gazes didn’t leave the drive until the sounds of their engines couldn’t be heard.  Once she was confident they were far enough away, she dropped the bow and ran to Daryl.

 

“Oh my God, are you okay?”  She ran to him as fast as she could, taking his shoulder and spinning him around.  She saw the immediate signs of a fight, but-

 

“I’m fine.” He waved her away and turned to make for the bow she had carelessly dropped to the ground.  Picking it up, he turned to her, a slight smile playing on his lips.  “Next time, draw it. It aint gonna work if you don’t.”

 

She smiled, Daryl saw.  A real smile. Instead of walking to her car, she followed him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and for all your great reviews! I actually thought I might just scrap this story all together, because I had just written myself in a hole. The stories I like to write normally take place in a span of a day or so, which makes it difficult to make it believable, or whatever. But, I have to see its end. My guess is probably another few chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Beth followed him, her boots kicking up the sparse gravel as she walked.  He didn’t necessarily invite her to follow, but he didn’t outright object to it either. She still smiled at herself, but lowered her eyes in gratefulness and humility when she noticed he casually held the door open, most likely to welcome her in without words.

 

She didn’t hesitate, and stepped through, easing the door behind her.  Daryl didn’t say anything or even look at her when he opened the fridge in the kitchenette and pulled out a bottle of Coors.  With the bottle gripped in one hand, he eased the bow onto the tiny counter.

 

Beth stood in what may have been considered a doorway. She didn’t want to be presumptuous and seat herself on the couch, so she watched Daryl as he twisted the cap off of his beer and sigh. 

 

He gulped half the bottle down before looking at her. Before he could say anything, she asked, “Can I have one of those?”

 

He _tsssked_ at her.  “You aint old enough.”

 

“No, but…you know.  I think I deserve one.  How would you have ended up today if it weren’t for me?” She smiled, hoping he’d catch her jape. He didn’t smile though, and Beth thought she’d crossed some line. Some sort of unspoken offence she didn’t intend to commit.  She didn’t want to leave. Not really.  She had made a drug deal and broke up a biker gang fight. That deserved a beer. That’d make three things she’s never done before, and it felt good. Maybe not _good,_ but maybe adventurous

“I never had one,” she lamented. She looked down at the dirty linoleum. Maybe this was asking too much.  This wasn’t her place. Her shoulders sagged and she began to make her way to the door, with no real solid reason for her disappointment.

 

“Hold up.”  Daryl clumsily placed the bottle on the coffee table.  He sighed and ran his hand over his face before meeting her eyes for the first time since she stepped out with his crossbow.

 

“Girl.  It aint even noon yet.”  It wasn’t a chastisement as it was an observation.  Good girls don’t drink shitty beer at this hour of the morning. 

 

What was it that she was trying to accomplish, he wondered. He guessed every girl likes to taste a bit of the wild side.  He knew from experience.  Alpha Chi Omega’s Atlanta branch had been in debt to Merle, and when he had gone to collect a debt, they had fawned over the _bad boy._ He didn’t think those sorority girls would have threatened bikers with a crossbow, though.

 

_Could just be the girl wanted to have beer._

 He got up and walked to the fridge and jerked the door opened and grabbed another bottle. Before handing it to her, he looked directly at her.

 

“One.”

 

She beamed up at him before gently taking the bottle out of his hands.  She looked around and sat gingerly on the edge of a Lay-Z-Boy with the footrest missing. She carefully unscrewed the cap like she had seen him do.

 

 He watched her curiously.  It couldn’t just be because she was nice to look at, but it just had to be because he couldn’t remember when he’d been around someone who’d never drank before. Watching her, he almost smiled at her hesitation before lifting it to her lips.  He did smirk when she didn’t just sip, but took two big swallows.

 

To her credit, she didn’t flinch. He could tell she tried to act unaffected, but there was a grimace.

 

“Not as bad as I expected.”  She looked down at the label, “Is this the good kind?”

 

 “Good enough.” He reached over and pulled a cigarette out of the pack on an end table to his right and lit it. He inhaled and watched her out of the corner of his eye.  She took another swig and looked around her as she settled against the back of the chair.

 

She caught him off guard when, instead of making some comment about his home, she asked, “What was that all about, anyway? Your brother owe them money?”

 

“Same shit as your brother,“ was all he said.

 

“Oh.” She sighed, and took another gulp of beer. “This aint bad, but I don’t see what all the fuss is about.”

 

Daryl leaned back on the sofa. “Gives people courage.”

 

“Yeah?” She asked mischievously. “Does it give you courage?”

 

He cocked his head towards her while he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs.  “Don’t need no liquid courage when you got my ass, right?” For a moment he was worried that he’d come across to harsh, or sarcastic or something when she doesn’t say anything.

 

But she snorts at him while she takes another drink as he softly smiles into his own bottle.

 

Beth tries to contain her happiness, if that’s what this is.  Because this feels more like-

 

_An accomplishment.  Something I did without anyone else saying anything._

 

It’s not just her new found sense of freedom; she thought while sitting there, it’s his company. He doesn’t say much, but she knows he doesn’t have to.  She knows what it’s like to be the younger one- the quiet one.  If anything, she’s grateful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of filler now that I know what I'm doing here. I love the episode "Still" but I'm not all that crazy about fics that literally have verbatim dialogue from the show. I just wanted them drinking together without the whole...you know...stuff behind it.
> 
> This is more of "getting' to know you" part.
> 
> Bonus points for any "creepyshippers" out there that caught the inn reference.
> 
> Also, while writing this, I've always pictured Season 2 Daryl. He's much more vulnerable and crabby and defensive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around!

They sat for another couple of minutes, neither speaking.  The sound of Daryl’s cigarette _tap tapping_ into an ashtray and Beth’s occasional swig of beer were the only sounds.

She puffed out a breath.  “Ok, so now what?”

Daryl didn’t look at her as he crushed the cigarette butt into a heaping mess of cigarette butts.  “Now what, _what_?”

Beth got up, empty beer bottle in her hand. She made her way into the kitchenette and looked around her.  “ _Now what,_ like, so what do we do now?” She looked over her shoulder at him, “where’s your recyclin’?”

He grunted at her.  Of course she would ask something ridiculous like that. “Aint none. Just put it in the sink.”

She scrunched her nose up and placed the bottle gingerly on top of a pile of dishes.  The sink was already clogged with dirty water, and she didn’t fail to notice how discarded, waterlogged cigarette ends were floating at the top. She turned to look at him, “What’re we gonna do, I mean.  How much does Merle owe?”

Daryl finished his beer and sighed. “There aint no _we_.  Your brother owes shit, my brother owes shit, s’all there is to it.”  He should tell her to leave right then and there, simply for the invasion of his privacy.

_It wasn’t his though; it was Merle’s privacy._

_Same thing. It was Merle’s secrets and schemes he protected.  Just like it was_ her _brother’s schemes_ she _protected._

Beth rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone off of the countertop and shoved it into the back pocket of her jeans. “You always this stubborn? What’s gonna happen to Merle? ‘Cause whatever it is, it doesn’t sound good. We can work together, you know.”

“Work together how?” he squinted at her.

She made her way back over to the chair and sat down. Daryl watched as she stared at her feet in concentration.  Despite her enthusiasm, it was clear she was just as much at a loss as he was. He tried to come up with something, but his thoughts seemed disjointed as he was staring at her. Thinking of what an odd contrast a pretty, clean Beth was to the filthy broken chair she sat in. The chair his father once occupied, sitting in his underwear drinking Evan Williams out of the bottle.

She looked at him, helplessly shrugging her shoulders. “What about, you know, other people that owe him money?  We could go around and collect it.”   She ignored the scoff he made as she said ‘ _we_.’

“Nah.  Merle gets it right there and then.  You brother was an exception.  Plus, can’t sell much when you keep usin’ the product.”  He leaned back and crossed his arms.

“Why’d he let Shawn do it?”

“’Cause of who he was.  Didn’t know he’d be such a douchebag.”  The word left his mouth before he could stop himself. She flinched at the ease in which the insult tumbled out and scowled at him.  “Don’t call him that.  What do you mean ‘who he is’?”

He stared up at the ceiling, unwilling to meet her eyes.  Truth be told, he had began to feel a small hint of embarrassment for the assumptions he had made about her family.  Her blue eyes never showed a hint of judgment. She didn’t say anything about his house, or the mess, or the company his brother kept.  Matter of fact, she drank his beer and made herself right at home, like they knew each other for ages. 

_Know all about judgment, huh?  People been calling me white trash since before I even knew what that meant._

“Who ya’lls dad is,” he admitted. “Figured he had plenty of money and you guys do too.”

Beth was looking at him quizzically until she smiled. “My _dad_ does, yeah.  Doesn’t mean he, like, just _gives_ it to us.” She huffed out a small laugh before adding; “It _would_ make things a lot easier now if he did.”  He chanced a look at her and she was still smiling at him.  “What about a garage sale?”

His eyes narrowed at her.  “Girl, you drunk?”  He rubbed his hand over his face, and without looking at her said, “Anyways, I was thinking bake sale.”  He turned to her as she laughed. 

“You know, my dad is a member of the Elks Lodge. Bet we can hold our bake sale there.”

 His mouth twitched up into a crooked smile.  “Shit. We could invite Grimes and Walsh. Maybe raise money for all the disadvantaged tweakers in the county.”  Beth was laughing louder and the sound made his chest involuntarily heave in his own low chuckle.

Once Beth’s laugh died down she sighed and looked at him.  “Hey, so I haven’t eatin’ breakfast yet…” She took a deep breath before continuing, “I was wonderin’ if you wanna join me at Ty’s.”  Beth tried to gauge his reaction to her invitation, but he was hard to read.

“Didn’t you just drink your breakfast?”

_That wasn’t a no_ , she thought.  She smiled wide, hoping he wouldn’t be offended by the offer.  He didn’t answer her, but instead kept staring at her. “Because _somebody_ came to my house super early when I was _going_ to make breakfast.  I also thought we could hatch our master plan.”

“Master plan?” He repeated sarcastically. “You plannin’ on stealin’ the Hope diamond, too?” 

She beamed at him when she saw him search his vest pocket for keys.  Jingling in his hand, he stood up.  Bouncing out of the recliner, she waited for him lead them to the door.  “We should steal the Hope diamond,“ she proclaimed as she followed him outside. “There’d be more than enough money for everyone’s debts.”

She watched him shake his head as they made their way to his truck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …And it seems as though they're warming up to each other, yeah?
> 
> The inspiration for the Dixon trailer actually comes from my first place when I was 17. I lived in a shitty one-bedroom duplex in an area of town known as "Felony Flats" with two guys. Everyone smoked inside, and as much as I tried to keep up on housework, it would inevitably fall into chaos. That cigarette butt filled sink is something I distinctly remember. It was a good thing our parents rarely visited, because they would be welcomed with empty beer cans and Evan Williams bottles (hey, it's like $7 a fifth.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heavy over cheap breakfast food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Thank you for those still hanging around. I really do appreciate it. I hope you stick around for the rest.

It wasn’t awkward. At least for her it wasn’t. They sat, Formica table width apart, both with ceramic plates in front of them as they ate in silence. It wasn’t until she sighed and gently balanced her fork on the edge of the plate that she looked up at him. She watched how he kept his eyes on the food in front of him, shoveling food into his mouth as if it were his last meal. Or, maybe he just didn’t want to talk to her.

“Daryl?” She inquired gently.

“Hmm?” He answered, still intent on the food in front of him.

“Daryl?” She asked again, more pointedly to make him look at her. It took a beat before he did; fork still clutched in his fist. “How much money does Merle need?”

He shrugged. “Mmnm.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Don’t… you know…” she gave a mimicking shrug. “Like, a lot?” She was worried.

“You deaf, girl? Aint my problem. Aint yours neither,“ was all he said as he shoveled ketchup heavy hash browns into his mouth.

“Look, we’re friends, right?” His eyes darted up to her. “We _are_ friends, Daryl,” she repeated defiantly. She felt her upper arms strain against the table as she leaned further forward toward him. “I wanna help. I _do_.”

He resigned himself back to his food then muttered, “Unless you gotta coupla grand lying around somewhere, you can’t.”

“A couple of _what?_!” She nearly stood up, but pulled herself down before she could cause a scene. Her eyes darted around to see if anyone was paying attention. When she was satisfied, she looked to Daryl who appeared completely unaffected by the situation. Leaning over as far as she dared she whispered, “ _Thousand dollars?_ Like one or two, or…?”

She could feel the table vibrate from the bouncing motion of his leg underneath. His shoulders sagged a bit and he finally gave her his attention. “Like two,” he admitted tiredly. He looked defeated. Hell, he felt defeated. This time his brother had fucked up beyond the point where Daryl could come to his aid. Not this time. Merle tried to outwit some real bad folks, and he was never one taken to wit _ever_. Merle had burned Tomas and his gang enough times that this time, he’d likely have his hands cut off and thrown to the gators. There wasn’t any ‘cuttin’ and runnin’’ this time.

Damn his idiotic fucking brother.

Looking at his breakfast companion, he took in her blonde ponytail and giant blue eyes. She was so pretty, and he hated to admit that she was the only one around him that gave a damn. Instead of scrutinizing his feelings, he just opened his mouth and began talking.

“Tomas-that asshole and his buddies you met today run a ring through Georgia and most of the South. Run shit from Mexico and sell it here. Merle was supposed to move it- the, uh, shit. You know.” When she didn’t interrupt he kept going, “Instead of moving it, he’d keep using it and lyin’ about it, or he’d sell enough to keep ‘em off his back.” He sighed and turned his gaze to the window. “He burned ‘em though. This is the last time they’re lettin’ him dick around. They’re gonna fuck ‘im up real good. Might even…” He couldn’t finish that sentence. Daryl couldn’t believe how much he spouted off to this girl. Some girl that he didn’t even know existed twelve hours ago. His eyes were still glued to the parking lot outside because he was scared. Not of her, but of what he knew to be inevitable. Maybe it was because if someone else in the world knew of his predicament, it made it real.

Beth sat rigidly as he told her the story. She reasoned that her tensing at his confession was due to the gravity of his situation, but there was an inkling of bewilderment because he seemed able to trust her enough with this. Although he never said what the consequences of what Merle did weren’t said out loud, she got the gist of it. She lowered her eyes to her plate as she thought about Shawn. He’d gotten himself into serious trouble, but not like this. Daryl must feel so helpless.

That’s why Daryl needed her brother to pay what he owed.

When she directed her gaze at the man in front of her, her heart sank. He looked lost, really. She wanted to comfort him, but he didn’t seem like the hugging type. Her father would know what scripture would point her in the right direction if she was in a time of need, but that wasn’t going to be helpful or appreciated in this situation, she suspected.

The initial desire to keep him out of trouble extended past the cops and now reached into life and death territory. Regardless of what his reaction might be, she hesitantly reached over the table and placed her fingertips on the back of his hand. Their eyes met and he froze up, body stiff at her touch. Instead of recoiling, he sat there and let her touch him. She tried to convey by the look on her face that she was there. There for him and there for…well, really she didn’t know.

She said they were friends and she meant it.

Apparently, he was a friend who made her heart race at the lightest touch of skin. She dared to look down at their contact and noticed a tattoo on his hand. His hands were so tan and worn and manly- for lack of a better word.

She heard him clear his throat as he gently pulled his hand back. He scooted for the end of the seat in the booth. “I got this,” he said softly, motioning to the table.

She smiled brightly at him. “I hope so. Ya’ll took the last of my money.”  
She was rewarded with what she thought was a small smile.

When they reached his truck she went for the passenger door, expecting Daryl to go for his. She watched, hand resting on the door handle as he pulled a cigarette out and leaned on the truck’s bumper. Her thumb clicked the button that opened the door a couple of times before resolving to join him on the rear bumper. She shoved her hands into her front pockets and casually leaned back, crossing her ankles.

“Daryl?” He wouldn’t look at her, electing to take a drag off of his cigarette as he peered at the lot entrance. “Daryl, look. I know there really aint much I can do- if anything. But I’ll try. I mean, I guess we’re like…kinda in the same boat.”

He straightened up, intending to say something back when the motion of another car parking beside them caught their attention.

This time Beth straightened, and looked to Daryl.

Two doors slammed almost simultaneously and Beth and Daryl watched as the occupants rounded the car and head straight for them.

“Well, speak of the devil!” Officer Walsh stopped in front of them and gave a chuckle.

Daryl attempted to look uninterested. “That ‘sposed to mean somethin’?”

Grimes watched as Shane took a couple steps closer to the couple. “Just so happens, we booked that no good brother of yours on a domestic,” Shane looked over his shoulder at Rick. “Means we busted his ass. Not just on that, but he’s gotta coupla other warrants out, too. But…you don’t know nothin’ ‘bout that, do ya?”

“Nope.” Daryl said simply.

Walsh hooked his thumbs into his belt loops and stared at Daryl. “Well, feel free to see him. He aint getting out anytime soon, I’d wager.”

Daryl dropped his cigarette on the lot pavement and looked Walsh right in the eye. “There somethin’ you tryin’ to say?” Was he ever gonna get rid of these assholes?

Shane shrugged. “Just sayin’ he aint goin’ nowhere.” He looked at Beth, “Your dad approves of slummin’ it with this trash?” Not waiting for an answer he strolled to the diner doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the appetizer before we start diving into the main course.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you guys are still interested, I’m super happy. As you can see, there’s probably a certain direction this story is taking. Thanks to you guys that are still hanging out with me. It’s a short chapter, but the next one won’t be.

As Shane meandered toward the diner entrance, Rick stayed behind with narrowed eyes as he studied the couple in front of him. Something was off, but once again, it was nothing he could articulate into a genuine suspicion. Unlike his cocky and brash partner, he merely gave them each a polite nod before turning around.

 

Beth let out a shaky breath that she wasn’t aware she was holding. She chanced a look at Daryl who was glaring at the back of the Sherriff. She watched as he spat on the ground and made his way to the driver’s door.

 

“C’mon. Get in,” he said gruffly.

 

She barely had a chance to click her lap belt into place before the truck was rumbling out of the parking lot. Her hand gripped the door handle, fingernails scratching the upholstery. She was about to ask about their money problems when it occurred to her that they weren’t going towards his house where her car was.

 

“Daryl? Where we going? My car’s back at your house.”

 

His thumb tapped the gearshift. Without bothering to look at her he said, “Going to see what my stupid brother did.“ He braced himself for protestations or questions from the girl beside him. Instead, she looked over at him and shrugged. “Okay.”

 

There was nothing more said between them as he pulled into a parking spot in front. It was an old stone building that sprung up some time after the Civil War and housed the town’s jail, parks department, water bureau, and every other municipal service. Beth had been there numerous times, but never once to visit the jail.

 

She followed him into the building and stopped to squint at a sign mounted on a pole directly in front of the doors trying to figure out what floor the jail and courtrooms were. Daryl didn’t hear her footsteps behind him, and when he looked over his shoulder he realized his companion had stopped. He rolled his eyes and turned his heel back to where she stood. She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked to find Daryl incline his head to the elevators.

 

She secretly relished at his initiated contact and bent her head down and followed, hoping to hide her pink cheeks. Once inside the elevator he pushed a button without any thought. She looked at their distorted reflection in the brushed steel doors.

 

 _We’re a team. If we stick together we can do this. Whatever_ this _is._

Once the doors opened he lead her to through a door to a wooden desk. A uniformed officer directed them to a holding room complete with a metal table and two chairs. He saw Beth take in her surroundings, not saying anything as she leaned up against the wall, hands pinned behind her back. Daryl cleared his throat before taking a seat on one side of the table. His fingers fidgeted in front of him as he awaited the arrival of his jailbird brother. He held back the urge to look behind him to see what Beth thought of this situation.

 

They waited there awkwardly and if there was a clock in the room they would both swear that they could have heard the minutes click by. However long it was they waited, Beth couldn’t handle the tension building. She dropped her hands to her side and made her way to Daryl. Jumping up on the table facing him, she sighed.

 

“What’re we doin’ here? You gonna bail him out?” Daryl lifted his head to look at her face, yet in his peripheral he did not fail to notice her jean clad thigh inches from his hand and he could almost feel how it would be to run his fingertips over the worn denim.

 

“Gotta see what plan this genius has. Just…” he scrubbed his palm over his face, trying to keep his hand from wandering over and squeezing that tight little leg. “Just, don’t say nothing.”

 

She looked at him as if he thought she was stupid. “What would I say, Daryl?” She nudged his shoulder with knee. “As your legal council, I gotta say you should stop bein’ retarded.” He scoffed and looked at her. The look on her face conveyed an amusement he didn’t think he would find in this situation. He tried not to smile.

It sure as fuck wasn’t a smiling situation.

_Bet I could pull apart those thighs-_

 

His inappropriate thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the door being pushed open. Beth startled and jumped down off the table, quickly taking her place back against the wall.

 

They watched as a uniformed cop led a shackled Merle to the seat on the opposite side of Daryl. He still had his street clothes on, which told Daryl he hadn’t been processed yet.

 

“You got the juju or somethin’? How’d you know I was here?” Merle began to lean back in his seat when something else caught his attention. “Oh ho ho! Lookie here! You brought your Peach wit ya.” He smiled at Beth who was uncomfortable in his company, but too polite to do anything but smile back.

 

Daryl glanced over his shoulder at the blonde, and seeing no reason to hide his conversation, he leaned closer to his brother and hoped the uniform in the room couldn’t hear, “Look man, Tomas came by. Shit’s serious, man. You know that fucker is gonna need that money. Could be that it’s already gone up to The Governor.”

 

It seemed like an eternity before Merle spoke. He mimicked Daryl’s movements, checking the interlopers’ positions before he answered. “Tomas, huh? I got myself that deep,“ he shrugged. “If Tomas paid a visit, then you know that asshole Govenor is gonna be gunnin’ for my hide.”

 

“What the fuck you want me to do, Merle? The fuck you want me to do ‘bout her?” Daryl waved his arm toward Beth. “He seen this girl, man. What’cha think he’s gonna do ‘bout her? Her tweaker brother s’ known, man.” Daryl was never one to panic. Mostly because his dumbass brother was there to lead the way, but this time he wasn’t going to be there.

 

And now, he had a sneaking suspicion he had to look after her. It didn’t matter whether or not she said she was his friend, this was still just some cute girl that got wound up in some shit. Some shit that ran so deep that it would probably cost her her brother’s life. Maybe even her own.

 

“Take her outta here. You said he’s seen her? Then get this little thang outta town, and let this all blow over. Stay away long enough and those dildos won’t even remember the Dixon name.” Merle sat back in his metal chair and crossed his arms the best he could with cuffs on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bar in the morning is a depressing place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the wait if you're still here!

“That’s…that’s what you got?” Daryl could feel his ire raising. What the hell was he supposed to do with this girl? “Run? Where to exactly?”

 

Merle shrugged and offered no suggestions except a half-hearted mention of Martinez. Daryl scrubbed his hand over his face, exasperated. Okay great. Now what?

 

“Times up.” The officer announced. Merle got out of his seat and followed the officer without another word.

 

 

 

Beth struggled to keep up with him as he descended the building steps. A thousand questions were on the tip of her tongue, yet she lacked the courage to say anything.

 

Daryl leaned his elbows against the hood of the truck, and buried his face in his hands. Of all the god damn ridiculous things in his life he had to put up with…Damn his brother, damn this girl, damn _her_ brother.

 

“So…” Beth began hesitantly, “so, like what do we do? I mean, do we leave town? I don’t even know how that works. I don’t know what I’m gonna tell my dad…Maggie…” she trailed off not knowing what else to say.

 

He looked at her warily. “Just…. Let’s go.”

 

 

Caesar Martinez sighed while lifting a chair back onto its legs. He wouldn’t even be here so early in the day, but his wife insisted they open up before noon. He tried to tell her nobody came in that early unless it was a few alcoholics that demanded a drink and maybe trouble when most people were on their way to work. After the ruckus this morning, he’d be sure to tell her ‘I told you so’ when he got home.

 

After righting the chair, he grabbed a towel to clean up the broken glass Merle’s girlfriend had thrown at him. If it weren’t for some long-held loyalty to his Army buddy, he would have thrown that guy out long ago.

 

But he didn’t, which is why Hatlin’s had become the de facto meeting place for Merle and his drug buddies. Now he was privy to all sorts of shit that was going down, despite his desire to steer clear of it all, but the extra cash they’d slid to him to keep his mouth shut helped ease his conscience.

 

Martinez squinted at the daylight when the door opened. Of course it was another Dixon.

 

“Daryl.” Martinez said, leaning against the bar. He lifted an eyebrow at a tiny, young thing that trailed behind him. What made chicks flock to these two redneck brothers was totally lost on him.

 

“Hey, man.” Daryl crossed his arms over his chest. “Merle’s locked up.” Martinez knew it would come down this.

 

“Yeah. I’m the one who called.”

 

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him, but before he could ask why, Martinez volunteered. “You know him and that skanky bitch he brings in here. I can’t have them throwing shit and fighting in here, man. This is a business.”

 

Daryl sat down at the bar. “I know. Look, I need some help. I know you know all about Merle’s trouble right now.” Martinez had rounded the bar and began absently wiping glasses with his back turned to them. “Thing is, I got Tomas lookin’ around and since we aint gonna be able to pay off the motherfucker, I need-“

 

“Yeah,” Martinez interrupted. “Tomas s’ been by right after he left your place. Wait,” he darted around and nodded at Beth who was standing uncomfortably behind Daryl, “are you Daryl’s crossbow girl?”

 

“What?” She blushed, “I…yeah, I guess I am.” She looked to Daryl for an explanation, but he just shrugged.

 

Caesar smiled, “Yeah…oh shit!” He put the glass down and leaned over the bar. “Girl, you had them shaking in their boots. You want something to drink? On the house.”

 

Beth stammered. Why not? She could have a drink in an _actual bar_. “I-“

 

“No, she don’t,” Daryl answered gruffly. She turned to glare at him. When he had decided to be her _chaperone_ , she wasn’t sure. Instead of saying anything smart back she huffed onto the stool next to him.

 

Martinez chuckled. “Oh man. You know that asshole Allen? He was so worked up. You shoulda seen him. Stomping around here, cursing your name.” He shook his head, clearly still amused.

 

“Yeah, well that’s the problem,” Daryl lit a cigarette. “He’s gonna be after my ass _and_ hers too. Look, Merle told us we need to hide out. Think we should? Hell, you know more’n me about this. “

 

“Man, I don’t know shit.”

 

Daryl squashed his cigarette into the clean ashtray in front of him. “C’mon. I just need to know if we gotta bail is all.”

 

“Wait.” Beth sat up straighter and directed her attention to Daryl. “What about my brother? Aren’t they gonna be after him, too?”

 

“Who’s your brother?” Martinez asked. The girl in front of him seemed clean and polite. Not usually the sort to be mixed up in this business. But, family is family and you don’t get to choose whom you’re related to.

 

“Shawn. Shawn Greene. You know him?” Her blue eyes got big, but he still didn’t know who she was talking about. “He…um…mighta come in here looking for Merle.”

 

He’s thinking of all the people that come looking for Merle, but none stood out. A housewife occasionally, but other than that it’s pock-marked tweakers…except- “Oh, wait. College aged kid, yeah? I know who he is.”

 

Beth knew it was bad, but picturing the boy who once taught her how to fire a slingshot at trees and made her giggle at his impersonations of their pastor wasn’t the same man who wandered into bars looking for drugs.

 

“Nah. They aint gonna bother him. Not high enough on the food chain,” Martinez offered. “Now, _his_ brother,” he said pointing to Daryl, “yeah. You? If you were seen with him? Yeah.”

 

There was an odd ringing in her ears. To her, time slowed and the weight of everything compounded all at once. She _would_ have to leave. Shawn and everybody else would be fine, but she really did have to leave everything behind for however long.

 

_This is as real as it gets._

Beth was vaguely aware the two men were talking to each other, but she couldn’t focus on what they were saying. The enormity of it all had somehow failed to register with her.

 

The stool next to hear screeched a bit as Daryl got up, mumbling something about “takin’ a piss.”

 

“Hey” Beth looked up to see Martinez staring at her. “I’m not going to tell you what to do, or whatever but just be careful, okay? I know you girls love yourselves a little bad boy action-“

 

“Oh! It’s, um. It’s not like that.” She could feel the burning in her cheeks and tried to find the words to say what it _was_ like.

 

Martinez shrugged. “Whatever it is. Be careful. ‘S all I’m saying.”

 

“ _Beth_. C’mon.” She turned to find Daryl standing with the door open, waiting for her. She smiled at Martinez before hopping off the stool.

 

 

They hadn’t said much to each other on the way back to his house, but Beth had plenty to think about as she drove home. There was a constant undercurrent of fear and panic and all sorts of things she didn’t know how to handle, but reality gave her little sympathy.

 

After tossing Maggie’s phone onto her bed, Beth made her way to her own room. She sat on the edge shuffling her feet, trying to come up with excuses as to why she had leave home for a while. The actual truth was tempting, but not enough to say it.

 

She sighed and looked at the clock on her dresser. Her father would be home soon for lunch. She stood up to make her way down to the kitchen when something caught her eye.

 

_$300. Not too bad, huh?_

She picked up the note and found a stack of money ranging from a few crisp twenty-dollar bills to grubby, crumpled five-dollar bills. Maggie and Shawn must have already come back from the pawnshop.

 

The bills were clutched in her hand as she made her way down to the first landing. “ _Maggie? Shawn_?” There was nothing but silence. She wandered into the kitchen, but still didn’t find anybody.

 

Beth stood and looked down at the money and a plan hit her like a ton of bricks.

 

_I won’t need to explain, if there’s no one to explain to._

She darted back upstairs and threw a few belongings in a backpack. Hastily writing a couple notes left on the pillows of her family, she crammed the money in her back pocket, and slung the backpack onto her shoulders. Thinking better than to take the Bronco, she decided to walk to Daryl’s. The sooner they left, the sooner they could come back. And the sooner she could put all this behind her.

 

 

Without any preamble, the door to the trailer was flung open.

 

“I figured if we leave now, we’ll have a week head start.” She smiled up at him. “Can I come in? I walked all the way here.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Commemorative Plates and Garden Gnomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those patient enough to stick around, I applaud you. I'm introducing a character that I've always loved the tv version of and have been looking forward to writing this chapter since I started. I apologize for how long this took, but the muse just wasn't hanging around until now.

The house had clearly seen better days. Paint was chipping in large enough flakes that it dotted the porch and the bushes beneath the large front windows. The rest of the property lay in a static state of mess and dishevelment. Some long ago abandoned home improvement project lay on the wayside, rotted timbers and rusted metal haphazardly peeking out from underneath a carelessly tossed tarp.

 

 

Beth stepped carefully onto the patchy lawn and over what looked like a broken beer bottle embedded in the dirt that was sprinkled with weatherworn yard gee-gaws. She looked at Daryl for some explanation, but all she saw was a look of grim determination. Earlier, after he barked at her to get into the truck, all he said was “Might know a guy.”

 

So, apparently this was where the guy lived.

 

She followed him up the steps to the porch and frowned as she saw an overturned garden gnome. Gingerly, she righted it and used her sleeve to sweep the dirt off his red hat. She stood up and waited for Daryl to knock on the battered screen door. When he didn’t right away, she looked at him.

 

He eyes darted to the gnome and then to her.

 

“What?”

 

She could have sworn she saw a flash of a smile before he knocked.

 

The door swung open to reveal a small man with red hair and the biggest mustache she had ever seen. “Hello- oh hell,” the man started, “if it aint Daryl Dixon.” He opened the door wider and gave Daryl a manly slap on the bicep. “What’cha doin ‘round here, man?”

 

“This about Merle-“

 

“Hold up- now I aint get up with Merle or his shit, Daryl. You know I aint touched none of that since I got paroled-“ he crossed his arms.

 

“ _Axel_. I need that favor.” Daryl said in a low voice.

 

Beth watched as a reluctant understanding crossed his face, and he nodded. Opening the door wider he let them inside, and only seemed to realize just then that Daryl wasn’t alone.

 

“Well, damn. Sorry, I didn’t know you had company with you.” He smiled at Beth and offered her a hand, which she took with some amusement. “You’re more’n welcome here. You tellin’ me you been hidin’ a _sister_ this whole time? Gotta say, haven’t had such a pretty thing around here in quite-“

“ _Axel_ , man. She aint my sister.”

 

Axel took a quick step back and raised his hands. “Oh. _Oh_ , I see. Don’t mean nothin’ by it.”

 

Beth huffed at Daryl before turning to Axel. “I’m Beth, by the way.” Axel smiled at her, “Well Beth, please make yourself comfortable. Me casa es su casa.”

 

She sat on flowered patterned couch covered in plastic, which made a slight squeak as she adjusted, while Daryl took a seat next to her and Axel sat in a high backed chair draped with a Confederate flag quilt. As Daryl filled him in on what had gone on, Beth took time to examine the house she had somehow found herself in.

 

NASCAR was on the oldest television Beth had ever seen. It was a tube model that sat on the floor, and she was vaguely reminded of her grandmother’s house. Next to that was an oak china cabinet filled with commemorative plates.

 

_So many commemorative plates._

 

Princess Diana, Rhett Butler, The Wizard of Oz…wolves howling at the moon…cats…and one with a man with an open Hawaiian shirt and a red car that seemed so bizarre she had to get up and decipher it.

 

“What’s Magnum P.I.?” She asked.

Daryl looked at her as if she’d asked the question in Russian, and Axel’s jaw dropped. “You don’t…Tom Selleck? Private investigator? How old are you?”

 

“I’m, um, eighteen.” She felt like she shouldn’t be as embarrassed as she was saying so. Then, it occurred to her that _here she was_ , essentially a run-away from not just her family but a drug cartel, inside a house with two men who were _at least_ twice her age and it _wasn’t even suppertime yet_.

 

 

Axel leaned forward. “Eighteen? Dang, Daryl,” he nodded appreciatively. Daryl just rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette.

 

“So can we use the cabin of your brother’s? Just need to lay low for awhile.”

 

“That son of a bitch that thinks the sun rises just so he can crow at it? Hell, no. Won’t let nobody use nothin’ of his.” Axel shook his head and lit a cigarette of his own.

 

Daryl sighed and looked at Beth. “So, I guess we could…I dunno…what about a hotel? I mean, I got _some_ money.” The thought had already struck her earlier, but was hesitant to spend too much of it. Not only because there wasn’t much, but because of where it had come from.

 

“Now hold up. I owe Daryl here, and I aint about to forget that. Why don’t ya’ll stay for supper and we’ll think of something.” He got up and made his way through to the kitchen. “Shit, there aint nothing in here. How’s about I grab us some chicken?”

 

Beth looked at Daryl for some sort of guidance as they heard Axel banging around in cupboards. “What d’you think?” He asked quietly.

 

She was taken aback a bit by the question. For most of the day, she had just trusted his lead. “I, well…” she sat down next to him, “I guess we should stay. We don’t got anything else to do but figure this out, right?”

 

He rested his forearms on his knees, not minding the cigarette dangling from his fingertips. Beth looked at him to see if he approved of her decision, when she was struck again by how blue his eyes were. They were gorgeous.

 

He seemed enraptured by her by her as well, because he didn’t look away. She opened her mouth to say something, but her breath wouldn’t catch and her mouth went dry.

 

“I got Wild Turkey and some beer. Got a bit a sweet tea, but don’t recall when it was I made it.” Axel’s voice cut through the both of them and they swiveled their heads over the sofa back. “Ya’ll stayin’?”

 

Daryl shot Beth one more glance. “Yeah.”

 

Axel smiled. “Then make yourselves at home. I’ll just go down the road a piece.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nah, it didn’t happen like that at all.” Daryl leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back legs.

 

Axel chuckled. “The hell you say. I was there.” He turned to Beth as he took a shot. “Don’t let ‘im fool you. He whupped that guy bare-ass naked.”

 

Beth threw her head back and laughed. Her cheeks were flushed and she was warm all over, and she was most definitely-definitely _drunk_. She watched as Daryl fell back on all four legs to reach for the half-empty bottle of Wild Turkey on the table, nearly lost in a sea of chicken bones and paper plates. He managed to find the bottle and pour a shot.

 

“Maaan…” Daryl shook his head, and she could see he had drank enough to let loose a little. “Man, she told me her husband was on deployment. Barely got _in it_ before he came crashin’ through the door.”

 

Axel grabbed the bottle back and just took a swig straight. “The poor motherfucker just dropped his bag at the front door and asked where his wife was why the fuck we was in his house!”

 

Beth took the shot in front of her and chased it with a worn plastic tumbler full of the questionable sweet tea. “Oh my _god_ ,” she coughed.

 

“Then Merle comes up and says ‘we just celebratin’ you comin’ home,’” He guffawed and slapped Daryl on the back. “And, man oh man, Beth you have not lived until you seen a naked redneck wrastlin’ a guy in fatigues-“

 

“-Sheeeit-“ Daryl cut in.

 

“-And he knocked him out _cold_. Never seen nothin’ so beautiful in my life.”

 

Beth held her stomach and bent over laughing. Why her dad ever thought this was a bad idea, she’d never know. When she straightened up and wiped her eyes she asked, “Can I get ‘nother?”

 

Daryl caught her eye, and she blushed, but all he did was slide the bottle over to her.

 

“You know, you could stay here for the night. I got a spare bedroom. It used to be Mama’s, but she been dead and gone going on five years. She won’t mind.”

 

Beth paused, bottle mid-way to her lips.

 

“You inviting us to sleep in your dead mama’s room?” Daryl asked as if he didn’t hear correctly.

 

“It aint like she’s gonna know about it.”

 

Beth took the drink, and followed it with a healthy gulp of tea. “Thank you, Axel. I think Daryl and I wouldn’t mind at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story they're talking about is a slight nod to Mondieu's 18 Miles Out


End file.
